Ginny's Song
by Moo1
Summary: Ginny gets fed up with everyone thinking she still likes Harry Potter. She decides to do something about it.


Disclaimer: Yes. It is all mine. I am posting this here instead of making millions of dollars. The song is mine too. It does not belong to Simple Plan, just like these characters do not belong to JK Rowling. (OK, I lied. Shoot me, I'm a bad monkey!)  
  
This one is for Eminemys! She is the one that got me hooked on Harry Potter, even though I hated it, with her incessent prattling. LOVE YA!!  
  
Ginny Weasley was not happy. She sat in her dorm room silently fuming. Yet another day of enduring patronizing looks from her brother and Hermione and being ignored by Harry. They were such...pillocks! And for that fact, so was most of the population of Hogwarts.. Nobody realized she DIDN'T like Harry Potter anymore. No one. Not that anyone had noticed the other changes in Ginny either. After spending a summer in the States with her cousin, Willow, Ginny had returned to Hogwarts with a new attitude and self confidence to spare. She also had a newfound love for "Punk" music as the Americans called it. She giggled quietly. Punk. It sounded like something that went on a car...or was that a trunk? But because of her early crush on the Magnificent Boy Who Lived (Through Seemingly Everything), not a soul noticed. She was tired of the looks of pity from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and fellow Gryffindors, and disgust from the Slytherins whenever Harry snubbed her. Ginny sighed. Her affections for Harry were no longer even sisterly.  
  
Sure, brothers were annoying, disgusting, arrogant, she cleared her throat silently, people, but you had to love them or else your mother would come after you with a rolling pin. Harry, on the other hand...she let her thoughts trail off as she reached into the drawer next to her night stand for her most prized possession. A small CD player charmed to work in Hogwarts sat inside, a gift from her cousin. Inside the player was her favorite CD, which was near skipping she played it so much. Simple Plan. A band from the States. Ginny smiled as the opening chords of her favorite song began playing and a plan began forming in her mind. If any member of the Weasley clan or anyone who knew Fred and George well saw that smile, they would have slowly backed away and made it a point not to be anywhere near Ginny for the next three months. It was a smile that promised pure mischief... +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Later that Night  
  
The Gryffindor common room was quiet for the most part, most students studying for the upcoming exams. In one corner of the room, however, sat three people whispering quietly. Most likely speculating on the latest reports of Death Eater Activity, Ginny thought with a quiet snort from the landing that separated the boy's dormitories from the girl's. It's the perfect time, Ginny whispered to herself. Ginny bounced down the stairs, receiving death glares from the studying students and walked over to The Trio. She turned right before she got there and turned to face the rest of the common room. "I know my early attempts at poetry didn't work so well, so I thought I'd try drawing, or writing," Ginny smirked a Slytherin worthy smirk, "but my attempts did not work so well." She smiled inwardly. She had everyone's attention and The Trio was looking at her like she was mad, loony, one lacewing short of a-well, Potions had never been her strong point. "So tonight I thought I'd try my hand at song." Ron started to stand an walk over to her, but Ginny merely waved her wand and whispered a spell which effectively stuck him to his seat. Harry, she noticed, looked a bit green around the gills and shocked. Hermione merely raised an eyebrow in a sightly mocking way. The rest of the common room stared at her dumbly. "So, without further ado, Harry, hon, this one's for you!" She turned and grabbed the CD from her pocket and whispered an incantation taught to her by her brother. The CD started spinning in the air and music poured out as she started dancing.  
  
"Maybe I'm just not good enough for you And maybe I just don't wanna be like you  
  
"And maybe I just don't wanna know How low you're ready to go I'm not gonna change You can't make me  
  
"You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't mean anything to me You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't mean anything to me You're what I never want to be" She jumped on the empty coach and kept dancing.  
  
"Tell me does it feel good to be like you Tell me why should I waste my time with you  
  
"'Cuz maybe you always bring me down I'm sick of being pushed around I'm not gonna change You can't make me"  
  
She jumped off the coach and landed near a stunned Harry. "Harry, your mouth is open," she whispered and shut it with one finger. She smirked and jumped onto a nearby chair, upsetting a pile of books near it.  
  
"You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't mean anything to me You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't mean anything to me You're what I never want to be  
  
"I know you think you know me You don't know anything I know you want to help me I don't need anything Don't tell me where to go I don't need you to know You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't mean anything to me You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't mean anything to me You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't mean anything to me You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't mean anything to me You're what I never want to be You're what I never want to be!" She walked over to the spinning CD and grabbed it out of the air as it stopped spinning and dropped. The students in the common room seemed to rouse from their stupor and started clapping and catcalling. Ginny merely turned and walked back up to her dorm room. Just before she shut the door she turned around. "No Copyright infringement intended!" she yelled down with a laugh.  
  
Maybe NOW they would realize she didn't like Harry Potter. She snorted, what was she thinking? They were Gryffindors. Thick as...Crabbe and Goyle. They would probably think she was talking in code and declaring her love. Oh well. She could always ask Willow for some other CD's... 


End file.
